My Death god
by Manta-Rae
Summary: In this tweaked version of Bleach, Ichigo Kurosaki meets Rukia Kuchiki...wait, that sounds familiar... Sometimes the smallest differences makes the biggest change. Then again, some things stay the same.
1. Meeting my Death

Disclaimer: I own bleach (not the manga kind). Tite Kubo owns BLEACH (manga, anime, etc). Sensei, please don't sue me for this strange remake!

*Warnings: Several cuss words (Ichigo's fault) and character death...

* * *

~~Karakura Town

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Several years back I had orange hair. Even further back in time I was the age of 15.

All of my long life, I have been able to see lingering souls, the many restless spirits of men, women, children. They say that death is the great equalizer, claiming king, commoner, rich, poor. This is our destiny and our ultimate fate.

Unable to escape this final circumstance, I've tried to help these specters in any way I can. Sometimes with a simple offering of flowers or a kind word. Although occasionally I somehow help these ghosts find rest. But today, I saw Death for the first time.

I am lying in bed, the steady beep-beep of the heart monitor in my ear (annoying thing). Someone calls me, I turn my attention to them and manage a small smile. My granddaughter looks relieved. (Oh, the beeps had seemed kinda slow for a sec there.)

The shadowy figure tip-taps across the floor and stops by my side, looking around.

"I sense it..." the mysterious presence mutters, "it's close."

"Orihime, can you please get this old man some water?"

"Eh?" She blinks in surprise, "uh, sure Grandpa."

After Orihime exited my room, I turned to the dark haired woman, raise my hand and -flick- her face. (Either she is very short or my bed is raised higher than normal.)

"Ow!" Her hand rubs the red mark, "what?" her eyes pin me in place, "how did you..."

I point an accusatory finger (slightly shaky) and whisper hoarsely, "begone ghost!"

Short-stuff mumbles in surprise, "You can see me?"

"I did just flick you. Figure it out genius," I answer sarcastically.

She leans in and a small hand pats my cheek, "you appear to be human...are you defective or something?"

I push her arm away causing her to stumble back slightly, "I don't know who you are but you are disturbing my rest."

She scowls back fiercely, "well you are disrupting my mission."

"I don't care about you or any make believe mission you have. Get out of my house."

"It's not make believe! I sensed a strong spiritual presence from the area!" A sketchbook appeared from hammer-space, (~sreek sreek~ markers fly across against paper.) "I am responsible for this region of Karakura," she flips her book around revealing a couple vague blobs that were...bears? rabbits? raccoons? "my mission is to guide Plus souls to Soul Society and also destroy any Hollows that appear."

I'm guessing the 'angry bear-blob' was this 'Hollow' and that 'happy rabbit/raccoon-thing' is supposed to be a 'plus.'

"Like I said, I don't care about your mission, get out of my house," I stared at her, "also...your drawings suck."

~Pak!~ She hit me with the damn thing, stating, "You are very rude."

My facial expression said 'I don't really care,' "I don't care if you think that. You are welcome to leave now."

Her imperious attitude kicks in, assuring haughtily, "I was leaving anyway," as she heads toward of the door, a smirk appears, "try to take it easy...Oldtimer."

A moment later, Orihime returns to my angry sputtering.

"Grandpa? Who were you talking to?" The child looks around eagerly, "is it a ghost?"

"I wasn't talking," I grump (I was arguing.)

The phone rings and Orihime bolts back down the hall. I sip the small glass of water as I glance out my window. My eyes widen at the sight of the short ghost-girl facing down a midnight-black creature. Teeth like tombstones crash together inches from her hair, then the beast rears upright (easily 3 times her height) and it screams, roars, the echoing sound piercing my head. A hand the size of a car slams into her side, flinging her tiny form away. She lands in a heap and doesn't move.

I bang on the glass, "Oi! Over here!" Maybe if I draw that weird monster's attention, ghost-girl will be able to run away. She has to know that she is outmatched, right? ~Bang bang~ "Yo Ugly!"

The massive head raises and turns slightly toward my pounding, "Hey! Over here!" ~bang bang bang~ Is that thing sniffing the air?

It turns around and yellow eyes land on me, hungry and mindless, ~bang bang~ "You want me? Come get me," I smirk as a foot lurches forward, "that's right."

I glance at the still heap of black kimono, "come on, get up, move..." I will ghost-girl to stir, the shadow-beast is right outside my window, reaching toward me, another echoing roar, dark fingers melt through the wall, 'oh shit...' I can only lay there stunned as a long arm and head emerge inside my room.

The monster's hand begins to close around me when suddenly a fountain of blood erupts from its arm. Sword at the ready ghost-girl stands on wobbly legs between me and that shadow-thing.

"How did you...? When did you...?" My brain was officially shut down.

One violet eye glances back at me over a skinny shoulder, "I told you already. This is my mission." Her grip on the sword's hilt tightens.

"You mean that is one of those Hollows you were talking about?" (It looked NOTHING like her crappy drawing!)

She nods in confirmation, "That one has sensed your spirit, now it will seek to consume you."

"Then you should run! That thing will kill you!"

She looks at me again, asking in surprise, "Then who would protect your soul?"

A blurred shadow lunges at her unguarded back, I yell, "watch out!"

Too slow her sword raises, too slow she focuses on her enemy, too slow my warning. The hollow gets a mouthful of sharp steel and ghost-girl. Screaming the monster retreats, ghost-girl collapses into a puddle of her own blood.

"Hey! You!" She doesn't answer, "answer me dammit."

She stirs slightly and mumbles, "baka..."

Just then Orihime rushes back in, "Grandpa! What's wrong? What are you yelling about?"

I spare her a brief glance, "are you able to move?"

"Huh?" My granddaughter asks.

On the ground, ghost-girl heaves herself to a nearby wall and answers, "yeah."

Orihime tilts her head, "I can move fine."

"That's good," I turn to the slowly advancing hollow, "then you should get out."

"Grandpa what are you talking about?" Orihime presses worried, confused.

The ghost-girl emits a low chuckle, "I can still fight," she stands, clutching a bleeding shoulder, "worry about yourself Oldtimer."

"Orihime, go home to your mother."

The child's wide frightened grey eyes connect with my own brown irises, her hand reaches for mine, "Grandpa?"

"I said go home," I state resolutely.

My granddaughter, the only child that had inherited my infamous Kurosaki-orange hair, nods in understanding. She pecks me on the cheek and turns to leave, a small sad smile lingering on her lips, "goodbye Grandpa...I'll...I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod, "farewell child," her footsteps faded from my awareness, I turn back to the ghost-girl, "I don't need your protection. I didn't ask for you to rescue me."

Ghost-girl readies her sword, listing slightly to one side, "and I told you, it's my duty. A shinigami must be fair to all souls, living, dead, plus, hollow," she smirks "...even Oldtimers."

"Dumbass," I clench my teeth and curse, "how are you going to beat that thing?"

Violet eyes widen with surprise, and she breaths a frightened, "...thrust..." her hand gestures at me.

"Wha-..." my entire bed was pushed across the room, metal legs screeching in protest. A long arm made of shadow and midnight crashing into the space I had been. A merciless fist crushing the ghost-girl, its mate reaching for me.

"Bastard!" I struggle out of my covers and sheets, my heart monitor going crazy until I rip off the leads.

Gasping coughs emit from the girl as I stumbled on unsteady legs toward my death.

"Don't...Oldtimer.." blood stains her pale lips, a sliver of purple burns steadily, a gleam of frost crawls up the monster's arm.

"You got hurt again, protecting me." The hollow's hand wraps around my body, I feel several bones creak, its mouth opens revealing another hidden behind the bone-white mask, "ghost-girl run away if you can."

Fingers tighten and a couple ribs shift painfully, suddenly a flare of red and heat, a burst of fire. The hollow stumbles backwards freeing us.

Her hand points at the beast, she shouts defiantly, "shakkaho!"

Another firework flash of red-heat crashes into its mask, the monster roars again, ghost-girl stating, "your opinions are rejected, Oldtimer."

Once more shadow melts through the wall, forming hands, arms, head, neck. The hollow growls over the diminutive warrior.

Her sword spins in a circle, "Mae.." a burst of frost and a sudden chill, "...Sode no Shirayuki." A bell-chime, a pure white ribbon flutters around her, a slash of winter ice becomes her blade, "Next dance Hakuren."

A rush of snow and ice, an avalanche bursts from her sword tip. The hollow is swept away, ghost-girl stumbles and falls to one knee, panting, muttering "... too much..."

Her deadly blade of white reverts back to a normal katana. Blood pit-pats softly against the floor tiles.

"You alright?"

She nods slightly, asking smugly, "are you worried about me?"

"No!" I deny vehemently, insisting instead, "You weren't exactly doing too well against that hollow."

Ghost-girl smirks, "I'm right, you were worried."

"Not at all," I scowl, "so now what? I'm far too old to sling you on my back and make a run for it."

"Then go by yourself. I've told you before, this is my duty."

"You are either obstinate or crazy. Do you want to die here?" I pick her up, she was short and small, but still her weight pulled on my creaking (possibly broken) ribs something fierce.

"What are you doing Oldtimer?" She hollered, "put me down!"

"You are wounded and can't fight that creature anymore. For now retreat is the only option," I shuffle down the hallway.

"Fool...dumbass.." the ghost-girl continues insulting my intelligence, "idiot..." (etc etc)"...put me down, my duty-"

"You can't complete your mission if you're dead."

Her arms cross, "technically I am already dead."

I stumble slightly at that admission, "huh?"

"I am a shinigami, a death god. I haven't been alive since I woke up in the Rukongai."

I glance down at her, "you're here. I can touch you. You bleed and breath. You're not dead."

She huffs, "I'll admit that you seeing me, carrying me, is unusual. Normal humans can not perceive the spirit world."

I somehow manage to open the door, "well I have always been able to see ghosts and the like. Even as a child I could touch spirits that I came across."

There the gate in the fence, hopefully the hollow is still frozen on the other side of the house. I emerge onto the street, "where to?"

"What?"

"You need a place to get fixed up. I can't take you to a hospital, so where to?"

"..." she looks away, "...do you know the Urahara Shoten?"

I search my memory, "..I'll call a cab."

Five minutes later the taxi arrives, the driver expressing concern over my health and state of disarray (freaking out at the old man holding an invisible weight.)

I paid him twice the normal fare and insisted he drive to Urahara candy shop. A glare and scowl and tone of no argument finally got us on the road.

Tires hum as we pass through the city, in my arms she stirs, "thank you."

I smirk and mutter under my breath, "that's my line."

* * *

The driver stops outside a rundown alley, "Sir? Urahara's shop is down that alleyway. Are you sure you don't need an ambulance or doctor?"

"I'm fine," I answer gruffly and trudged down the path, after 3 or 4 feet I ask, "ghost-girl, you'll be alright here?"

"yeah..." she manages a smile, "..he is a...friend. Kind of."

"Kind of, huh?" So someone she has to rely on but not necessarily trusts.

I knock on the rice screen door with my foot. ~bang bang~...~bang bang~...~bang bang bang~

A moment later a giant eases it open a crack.

"Sorry we are closed..." his glasses reflect light, "ah, Kuchiki-san," the door opens completely, "welcome, I'll get the owner."

Uninvited I barge into the candy shop and set the ghost-girl down on a cushion, sinking into another seat gratefully.

"Ghost-girl, if you aren't busy with your mission you can come by my place tomorrow."

"Huh?" She looks dazed from blood loss.

"Someone's gotta clean up that mess," I smirk, "and seeing as it's your blood, it's only right you should help me out."

"What?!" Her eyes burn with anger, "it's your house, clean it up yourself."

"Is that how you thank your rescuer?"

"I saved you! You should be thanking me!"

"I thought you were just doing your job?" I cough slightly, I felt bone grind and my lungs ache, "I think you are supposed to be grateful to me for _saving_ you instead."

"And I told you I didn't need your help."

I tried not to laugh, "the rescuee's has no say in their rescuer's plan,"

"Bakamono! That's not how it works! You can't ignore my say in being saved or not."

"I believe I did," I chuckle and broken bone dug further in, "this time, your opinions are rejected."

Just as she was going to insist on my level of intelligence (and lack thereof), the giant returned followed by a blond haired man.

A fan snapped open and waved in our direction, "Welcome Ms. Kuchiki and guest," his geta sandals clacked against the wooden platform, a striped hat shielded his eyes, in my mind doubt formed. This person appeared shady and unreliable.

"Tessai, kindly brew some tea for our guest," a dark coat flared as the store owner bowed, "this way please, Ms. Kuchiki."

Ghost-girl stood and wobbled behind the Geta-boshi. She paused at the door leading deep within and slants her violet eyes toward me.

"I'll be here," I nod, "go get fixed up, shinigami."

Still she hesitates even as a sing-song voice calls from further back, "I've got the room prepared Kuchiki-san~"

Ghost-girl turns to face me, "it's not shinigami, I am Kuchiki Rukia."

I smile, "and I'm Oldtimer, Kurosaki Ichigo."

She stifles a laugh, merely shaking her head before disappearing into the hallway. I lean on the low table in front of me. Suddenly a presence appears by my side.

"Ack!" I jump slightly and feel something tear and rip inside my chest.

Tessai the giant looms quietly at my shoulder "my apologies sir. What tea do you prefer?"

"Uh...anything is fine."

He bows and departs to prepare the tea, I settle my weight against the table once more, breathing is become more and more difficult. I stare at the closed screen door, "Rukia...Kuchiki..." my eyes flutter shut, "...seems..you..were...my death...god."

My grey hair rests against the table, the edges of the world begin to blur. I sigh out my last breath and fade into the space beyond this mortal coil.

* * *

AN: So what do ya'll think? Interesting? Insane? Boring? Not another Bleach-remake! I'm not redoing the whole manga (I'd probably die of old age before getting that far) but I'm thinking of doing up to 'Soul Society Invasion arc' at least. So yes, I'm having Orihime be Ichigo's granddaughter and Rukia will not transfer her shinigami power over...oh and Ichigo is a senior citizen. If this is too much change, I apologize but will stick with the tweaked plot. I do hope you readers will give my demented AU story a chance. *puppy eyes* Any grammar or spelling issues, let me know please. MantaRae


	2. Geta-boshi's gigai

Disclaimer: I am not claiming the rights to any trademarks or copyrights related to Bleach. I am merely torturing all recognized characters for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Previously:  
  
_I settle my weight against the table once more, breathing is become more and more difficult. I stare at the closed screen door, "Rukia...Kuchiki..." my eyes flutter shut, "...seems..you..were...my death...god."  
_  
_My grey hair rests against the table, the edges of the world begin to blur. I sigh out my last breath and fade into the space beyond this mortal coil.  
_

* * *

A minute later Tessai returns to a dead human and a soul. The giant matter-of-factly murmuring, "I'll go get the owner."

"I'll do it myself," I grumble in reply, "last time I had to wait, I died. Who knows what will happen if I have to wait around again."

Speechless at my logic, Tessai leads me into the back rooms of the shop. He stops next to a plain door and calls, "Owner, we have a slight problem."

"I'm adjusting Kuchiki's gigai, can't it wait?"

He glances at my impatient form, "I'm sorry Boss, but our guest is rather insistent."

"Tell the geezer to calm down before he keels over."

I thrust the door open, "too late for that Geta-boshi..." and stop cold at Rukia laying still as death. Urahara's hands were glowing green and hovered over a yukata-clad shoulder.

"Err..." the surprised store owner blinks, "can I help you?"

I glare, "what happened to Rukia?"

Urahara glances at her then back to me, "Kuro...saki?"

My hand fists in his gi, "what are you doing to her?"

Hands wave defensively, "a gigai, it's a gigai."

"A gigai?"

He nods vigorously, "It's merely a false body. It helps shinigami who are hurt or wounded to recover their powers."

"So Rukia is in this gigai?" It was short, small and had her dark hair.

"Yes, I am trying to heal her wounds so her natural reiatsu can fully merge with the gigai."

I reluctantly release him and he resumes with his green-glowing hands.

"What's that?" I gesture at the strange light emitting from his palms.

"Gigais are blank shells. When a shinigami enters the shell, their reiatsu forces it to take their physical shape. But since Kuchiki was injured, I am lending her spiritual energy so she can integrate with the gigai safely."

I watch as her face slowly defined, first the nose then the jawline. Her eyebrows draw together and she stirs slightly.

Urahara steps back, the glow disappearing, "All done, Kuchiki-san. How does it feel?"

Her eyes open and the irises darken to her unique shade of violet, "stifling..."

"It's to be expected, but that should go away soon," he reassures, "you have to break it in after all."

She sits up, "how much do I owe you?"

"This is a new prototype..." Urahara notices my glower, smoothly amends, "...so if you can test it out for me, I'll consider us even."

Her legs swing over the table edge, "I'm going to need a gikon."

"Included in this deal! I'll go get you one." He retreats out of the room.

Rukia stands and looks up, her eyes lock on me.

"Yo ghost-girl," I greet her, "you took forever so I came to check on you."

Her tiny hand raises, a slender finger points, "Ichi...ICHIGO?!"

I frown, "what?"

"You're a shinigami?! Since when?"

I look down at myself, "shinigami?" Now that she mentioned it, these dark clothes were similar to her shinigami outfit, "um...ever since I died?"

She sputters, "you...you...died?"

I shrug, "had to happen eventually."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

I scoff, "I was OLD Rukia. Doctors only gave me until New Years to live."

She blinks stupefied, "But you should be a normal human soul..."

"Tch, I told you I have always been able to touch ghosts and souls. I think I am anything but a normal human."

Her purple eyes bore into me, "Ichigo, you're a shinigami."

"You said that already."

"That's why. It explains why you could see and touch spirits."

I scratch the back of my head, "that makes sense." (sort of)

Rukia starts chuckling, pointing at me again, "Baka, you look like a dandelion with that hair."

"What?" I grab a lock and cross my eyes trying to see it, bright color blurs in my vision. "My hair! It's orange again!"

She snickers at my expression, "and based off a human's age, I'd put you right around 15 or 16."

I officially freak out, "this is weird. Why am I young again?"

"Souls age differently," came Rukia's simple explanation but I saw a flicker of unease in her eyes.

Geta-boshi reenters the room, his fan unfurls, "Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I've called an ambulance for you."

"Why?" I ask in surprise, "I'm dead."

"I know. Your dead body is in my candy shop. I figured it was bad for business," he hides behind the screen of his fan, silently laughing, "So I called the hospital and the EMTs are racing here now."

I turn back to Rukia, panicking, "what am I going to do?"

A single eyebrow raises, Rukia calmly stating, "you are a shinigami so be a shinigami."

"How?"

"Soul society."

I blink startled, "Soul society? Why should I go there?"

"That's where a school exist to train shinigami."

I nod, "okay so I go to this school and become a shinigami."

Rukia hums thoughtfully, "However, since I am unable to leave this gigai we will have to wait to give you a soul burial."

"Kuchiki-san, konso doesn't affect shinigami. You will have to use the Dangai," Urahara chimes in helpfully.

"Oh right..." she contemplates.

"Owner, the ambulance..." the giant's voice called from the front.

"Pardon me," Urahara dips out of sight once more.

The short shinigami chews her lip, "I'll have to call Soul society to send someone to replace me. I can heal at fourth squad's barracks."

"I can protect this town," I offer, "help you out until you heal up."

Her eyes shot to me, "You can't. You're not a full shinigami yet. You don't even have an asauchi or zanpakuto."

"Asauchi? Zanpakuto?"

"A shinigami's sword. Their soul power manifested as a blade that cleans and purifies souls."

"A sword?" a flash of memory, a white ribbon dancing, the faint chime of a bell, "oh like your Shirayuki blade."

"Yes, that is my zanpakuto."

The door slides open, "Are you two nearly finished? I do have a business to run," Urahara smirks, "By the way, Kurosaki-kun, they have taken your body to the morgue. I told them you collapsed outside my shop, I called the ambulance but sadly you had died before they arrived."

"That is the lamest story ever," I scoff.

Geta-boshi huffs indignantly, "It's not like I'm secretly some genius mastermind."

Rukia interjects, "I need to contact Soul society."

A striped hat tilts, "so soon?"

A thumb jabs in my direction, "gotta get the Oldtimer to the academy."

The shop keeper murmured, "I see. If that is what you want, I should be able to assist you."

My arms fold and I grump, "so there's no way I can help out until you're healed up?"

Rukia shakes her head, "How do you propose to defeat hollows? With your bare hands?"

I mutter, "If I have to."

"Stop being a stubborn idiot! I can't allow you to run around defenseless. Only a shinigami with a zanpakuto can hope to defeat hollows."

Urahara watches this exchange with interest, "Kuchiki-san, I believe I can help Kurosaki-kun with this problem. If all he needs is a zanpakuto then he can get one. After all he is a shinigami so he should already have his zanpakuto."

She scowls, "but you need an asauchi and years of training."

A fan taps a chin in thought, "Well, I do happen to have a couple swords downstairs."

Rukia grimaces, "I don't think that is a good idea..."

"What do you think Kurosaki-kun? I can get you a sword thus giving Ms. Kuchiki time to heal up. Then at the end of her mission she guides you through the Dangai to Soul society," the shop keeper offers, "and in the meanwhile anything you need for hollow extermination, I'll provide at a discount."

I look at Rukia, "I want to try. If it doesn't work then you can still call Soul society and we'll go to the school."

She sighs exasperated, "Fine, it's your afterlife."

* * *

OMAKE:

EMT 1: "So this stranger just collapsed outside your shop?"

Urahara: "Correct, I helped him inside then called the hospital."

EMT 2: "So why is there a teacup? Did you poison him?"

Urahara: ~shifty eyes~ "..." ~pulls out a memory modifier~~burst of smoke~

EMTs: -.-? "..." *o* "Oh my god! You wonderful shop keeper helping the poor old geezer!"

They bundled the body towards the ambulance.

EMT 1: "Urahara-sama is the best isn't he?"

EMT 2: "That's true, such a handsome yet humble shop owner."

On the porch the shop owner waves a fan, "Come back to Urahara Shoten sometime."

* * *

AN: Fanfiction doc manager is being weird with commas, quotations and apostrophes, so let me know if I missed any that should included. Any grammar issues or spelling, inform me and I'll get them fixed up as well. Thanks so much to readers for the reviews, favorites, and follows, these are always appreciated! MantaRae


	3. Acquiring the asauchi

Disclaimer: All copyrights, characters and quotes rightfully belong to Tite Kubo. All kudos and huzzahs and such as well. I am simply an author of fanfiction and as such completely broke. *pitiful puppy eyes* So have mercy Sensei!

* * *

Brief Flashback:

_Urahara offered, "Kuchiki-san, I believe I can help Kurosaki-kun with this problem. If all he needs is a zanpakuto then he can get one. After all he is a shinigami so he should already have his zanpakuto."_

_She scowls, "but you need an asauchi and years of training."_

_A fan taps a chin in thought, "Well, I do happen to have a couple swords downstairs."_

_I look at Rukia, "I want to try. If it doesn't work then you can still call Soul society and we'll go to the school."_

_She sighs exasperated, "Fine, it's your afterlife."_

* * *

In the basement of Urahara Shoten:

"Oh my~! Where in the world did such a large place come from~?" Urahara sang loudly.

"Does the city know about this?"

~twitch twitch~...diversion tactics, GO! "Kurosaki-kun, as you have heard all shinigami have a zanpakuto. These swords are an extension of a soul reaper's powers, a blade formed from their reiatsu and willpower."

The shop keeper began rummaging in an ancient footlocker, "now normally Shinōreijutsuin, the shinigami academy, hands out the blades which will be molded into zanpakuto," a dull sword is extracted, "however as a humble shopkeeper I can only offer a temporary solution."

The ragged hilt is thrust into my hands. Silence ensues for several moments as I consider the offered weapon.

"What the hell is this thing supposed to cut?!" I yell in disbelief.

"Hollows of course," Urahara grins, his fan waving cheerfully.

-_- "...give me another."

"Ah ha ha," Geta-boshi laughs, "Kurosaki-kun you worry too much. The asauchi's form doesn't matter. Didn't I say you had the spirit of your sword already?"

I stare at Urahara then sigh...eyeball the asauchi...glance back at Geta-boshi who makes a 'go on then' motion. I look at the sword...peek at Urahara, who continues to grin...return to staring at the sword. Stare...stare...s...t...a...r...e...

"What are you doing?" Rukia's voice asked from beside me.

I persist in glowering at the asauchi, "trying to draw out my zanpakuto."

"...O~kay~..." she watches as I lose a staring contest with the dull knife, "...then why are you glaring at that rusty thing?"

I blink and turn to her, "what do you mean? This is my asauchi. I need a zanpakuto to fight hollows right?"

She chuckles a bit, "true, but you have to focus all your reiatsu into the blade and over time it will transform into a zanpakuto."

"But how will I protect Karakura and help you with your mission if I don't have a zanpakuto?"

Her arms cross and she haughtily reminds me, "That's why I was going to take you to Soul society, baka."

My scowl deepens as I shoot a glare at the smug suspect, "Geta-boshi, you said I had my zanpakuto already."

The aggravating fan snaps closed, "And you do. It is the effect of your reiatsu being projected into an asauchi that becomes your zanpakuto."

"You are so cryptic," I growl, "how do I put my reiatsu INTO the blade?"

Grey eyes blink, "ah, you wanted a demonstration," a thin blade is revealed from the shop keeper's cane, "she may be a bit out of shape but this is my zanpakuto," a keening cry rises, piercing the air, "Awaken Benihime."

'Sandal-hat is a shinigami?' The confused thought is overwhelmed by a flare of red. Shielding my face with the rusty asauchi, I study the swirling vortex of energy, '...that's...killing intent.'

"Kurosaki, when you're dodging, think 'I won't let you hit me!' When you're protecting someone, think 'I won't let you die!' When you're attacking, think 'I will cut you!'" A whistle like a firecracker, a streak of red-cutting-death shattered a rock formation. After the dust clears Urahara calmly stands with a resealed cane-blade and fan in place, "and you will be fine."

* * *

During an hour of futility in obtaining a zanpakto, Ichigo's stubborn nature warred with Rukia's obstinate personality. The orange haired shinigami refused to give up without trying. The shorter death god insisted on facing the reality of an impossible task. The escalating argument was finally cut off by Urahara's intervention.

The shop keeper's annoying fan waved, "Now now, calm down you two. Kuchiki-san, it will take me about two weeks to get a proper senkaimon operational. In the meantime someone still has to patrol Karakura-cho. That's you, Kurosaki-kun. Your reiatsu is high enough to defeat the majority of lower level hollows. Just remember to focus that spiritual pressure into the asauchi's blade."

Kicking the duo out without allowing further discussion, Urahara smirked as they reluctantly departed. A ~'mrow'~ drew his gaze down to see a black cat at his feet, "Yoruichi, welcome back."

Behind the shop owner a door slid open, Tessai emerged with a jug of milk.

"Is that boy...?" a deep voice rumbled.

Urahara picks up the small animal, "yep."

"Are you going to inform _**him**_ of this development?"

The shopkeeper lifts the furred creature into the air, "He already knew that Ichigo-kun would reach this point eventually."

A hum in agreement, "Yes...but not while in this world, and not right out of his human body. That is not natural."

A striped hat tilts as the merchant cheerfully replies, "well that's true. But as Kurosaki-kun said he has _never_ been a normal human and how could he be with those two as his parents?" Urahara grins, " I would expect nothing less than this outcome."

"And what of that...?"

"Soon enough Kuchiki-san will guide Ichigo-kun to Soul society," came the careless reply.

Sharp claws abruptly strike a scruffy face.

Urahara rolls on the ground clutching his injury, blood and tears pouring, "Ah! My face! Why Yoruichi? Why?"

Tessai quickly retreats from the imminent battle.

* * *

"Rukia…" I repeated, "Oi, Rukia!"

The height challenged shinigami beep-booped on a cellphone.

"Rukia," I growled, "how am I supposed to help you IF YOU IGNORE ME?!" *epic table flip*

"Calm down Oldtimer," she absently replied, "even with Soul Society's sensors, a hollow hiding between the layers of the world cannot be detected," she sighed and closed the phone, "for now all we can do is wait for one to reveal itself."

"Oh well, okay," I grouch, "That's all you had to say in the first place."

"I just did," her shortness answered condescendingly.

Grumbling as we entered a busier section of Karakura, I spotted the crowd and darted into an alleyway. Following me Rukia asked in surprise, "Is this some strange human custom I am not aware of?"

I peek at the busy sidewalk of the shopping district, whispering, "I can't let anyone see me."

Ghost-girl chuckled, "Idiot, you are a shinigami remember?"

"Exactly! How am I supposed to explain that to someone I know?"

"The possibility of any other human seeing you is very low," she explained, "anybody you know that could see pluses?"

"No, not really," I frown thinking, 'of course I didn't run around announcing my abilities to the world either.'

Rukia grins reassuringly, "come on Oldtimer. I want to see this human city."

I cross my arms and grumpily comply. Following the petite woman, guiding her through the busy neighborhood stores, dragging her away from my certain doom (Rukia: "CHAPPY!") I finally manage to divert her attention by asking "so what's the plan?"

Ghost-girl hums in thought, "I suppose we need to find a place to stay."

I wave in the vague direction of a rundown candy shop, "Urahara's?"

She scowls, "I don't want to give that man any more leverage against either of us."

I grimace in agreement, "Alright, then how about my place?"

Rukia gapes, stunned, "is that a good idea?"

I shrug, "it's just a temporary solution. We're heading off to Soul society in two weeks anyway."

A deep sigh of frustration, "Fine, it should be okay since it's only for a little while."

I took the lead when my short shadow queried, "Ichigo?"

When I peeked back at her, I was meet with an accusing finger.

Rukia blatantly stated, "I refuse to stay in any rinky-dinky closet!"

"I never said you had too!" I hollered aggravated.

* * *

AN: Urahara's quote is from Ch. 11 of the manga. As for the two week timeline, claiming a bit of creative license, I added the manga's 10 days (Ichi's healing/training time) and the 7 days to set up the gate. I was debating on Ichigo getting Zangetsu already but ultimately decided to use that in a later fic-chapter. Much love and cyber glomps to all you wonderful people that have supported this story. Readers, reviewers, favorites, and followers, thank you! MantaRae


	4. First Lesson: Call me Sensei!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, shape or form. The rightful owner is still Tite Kubo.

* * *

Last time:

_Ghost-girl hums in thought, "I suppose we need to find a place to stay."_

_I grimace in agreement, "Alright, then how about my place?"_

_Rukia gapes, stunned, "is that a good idea?"_

_I shrug, "it's just a temporary solution. We're heading off to Soul society in two weeks anyway."_

_A deep sigh of frustration, "Fine, it should be okay since it's only for a little while."_

_I took the lead when my short shadow queried, "Ichigo?"_

_When I peeked back at her, I was met with an accusing finger._

_Rukia blatantly stated, "I refuse to stay in any rinky-dinky closet!"_

_"I never said you had too!" I hollered aggravated._

* * *

"Here," I open a door, "does this meet your highness's expectations?"

Rukia inspects the offered bedroom, announcing arrogantly, "such a dirty little room."

I growl in annoyance. She spins around with a big smile on her face, "I was joking! This is fine, really!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't make a mess," I grumble.

"Yes sir!" she throws a mock salute then shoves against my chest, "now out! Out, out...OUT!

"I'm out! I'm out!" The door slams in my face, "You're still a bossy midget!"

"I heard that..." came the muffled shout in reply.

"You were supposed to," I snort then murmur, "but I guess it's okay if some things never change."

* * *

_Sharp claws abruptly strike a scruffy face._

_Urahara rolls on the ground clutching his injury, blood and tears pouring, "Ah! My face! Why Yoruichi? Why?"_

As the shopkeeper writhed in pain, a masculine voice berated the shop keeper, "Idiot! Kurosaki is probably the last person we need hanging around Kuchiki right now."

"Erm...why?" blood dribbles from fresh wounds, tears trickle from watery eyes.

"Kuchiki Rukia was adopted into a prominent noble household against convention."

"Erm..." blank stare, "O~kay..."

"This is probably her first mission and now she'll be running around Karakura with an unknown and unclassified reiatsu."

~Blink blink~, "Erm..."

"Imagine the surveillance that will result when Kurosaki's spiritual force is detected."

Comprehension begins to dawn.

"Seireitei will soon investigate the unidentified reiatsu and discover that Kuchiki is using a gigai crafted by a wanted fugitive."

Urahara suddenly blanches, "...oh crap!"

* * *

'Where is this?' I floated through a city sideways...or a sideways city...I couldn't be sure.

"Ichigo..." a deep voice resounds from the surrounding buildings.

I spin around, "Hello? Who's there?"

"You can hear me now..."

"Show yourself," my fist clenches.

A shadow appears just ahead, "that means you have finally awakened your shinigami power."

"Who are you?"

An old man wearing sunglasses and wrapped in a black flickering cloak answers, "Who am I? I am ********."

I stared at him for a moment, "Who?"

Suddenly a shout,**_ "Wake up, Oldtimer!"_ **and I'm pulled out of the strange dream.

* * *

"Wake up, Oldtimer!" Rukia barges into the room, "there's a Hollow!"

Abruptly awake, I yelp, "What?! Where?!"

She glances at a cell phone, "a park not far from here."

"Let's go," I sling her on my back, the difference between our heights becoming even more apparent.

Rukia protests, "I can walk you know!"

I hum in thought as I race outside, "True, but with your short legs it'd take forever to get anywhere."

The angry shinigami hits my skull and I wobble sideways, "Ow! That hurt ghost-girl!"

Her fist thumps against the top of my head, again, "stop being an idiot."

I awkwardly clutch the throbbing wound, "Gah! Knock it off Rukia! You're gonna give me brain damage."

"I can't break something that's already broken."

"Har har," I reply sarcastically, "you are so funny."

She huffs, "you're lucky it's the middle of the night, otherwise we'd have a bunch of people wondering about the 'mysterious floating girl'."

'I forgot about the whole 'invisible' thing,' I sweat dropped.

"You forgot that not everyone can see spirits, didn't you?" (Apparently her accusing stare can pierce my brain.)

"What? Of course not!" I deny, "I just figured this was the fastest way to take care of that hollow."

"Uh huh," she mutters, pointing, "there's the place of the coordinates."

I slow down glancing around, "I don't see anything."

Rukia flips open her phone, "the time is plus/minus 20 minutes."

I set her down and draw out the asauchi, "I thought Soul society sensors couldn't detect hollows unless they are already in the human world?"

A sigh, "I'm not the expert on the technology involved. All I can do is prevent any unnecessary casualties by following issued orders."

From the phone came a warning beeping alarm, "It's here," Rukia commented as the shadows rippled, creating a tear in the dusky twilight. Punctuating this obvious activity was the echoing roar that clearly announced the hollow's arrival.

"Guess that means it's my turn," I charge at the bug-spider-hollow, asauchi leading.

"Remember to aim for the mask!" The short shinigami yells.

"What?!" A dark limb swings at me, I duck under it, "You can't seriously expect me to _remember something_ I didn't know in the first place!"

"Stop complaining and focus on your enemy!"

"Then stop yelling at me and I'll be able to!" I swung the asauchi, the dull blade thunking uselessly against shadowed armor.

The hollow bellowed, one of its many legs slammed into me, "Ichigo," I heard Rukia yell as I tumbled end over end across the park, "put reiatsu into the asauchi!"

Rolling to a stop, I scramble to grab the sword hilt as the bug-monster barrels toward me, "You are not helping!" I inform her while dodging the stampeding insect-beast. Swinging the blade again, the edge catches in a joint creating a slight wound. The hollow leaps away and growls in challenge as I watch it warily.

"Onii-san?" a whisper of sound behind me.

Surprised I shoot a quick glance at the speaker. A child's ghost hovered by the swing set.

"A Plus?" Rukia incredulity is plain.

Another shriek from the hungry creature, my gaze swings back to the bug-spider-hollow as it rears up, its legs poised to skewer. I surge upward sinking my blade into the exposed underbelly. Heaving with momentum I push the wraith up and away. It crashes backwards, legs clawing the night air.

"Fool! Only by piercing through the mask can a hollow be defeated," Rukia advised.

"Don't you think you should share information like that beforehand?"

Her arms cross, "I told you to aim for the mask," Rukia huffs, "_before_ you started fighting like a gorilla swinging a stick."

"I MEANT BEFORE MY FIRST BATTLE!"

She blinks her violet eyes startled, innocently adding, "Whoops?"

I can only stare at her in disbelief.

"Onii-san," the ghost boy interjects, "I think that thing is mad."

The hollow had regained its feet, glowing yellow eyes narrow, the mask-mouth opens and a scream slices the air. Turning back, I rest the asauchi on my shoulder.

"I'm tired of your ugly face," I pop my neck, "let's finish this."

Dark muscles bunch and the hollow rushes toward me. Remembering Urahara's advice, 'When you're attacking, think,' I breathe in and aim for the bone-mask, 'I will cut you.'

Rukia was startled when Ichigo's rough reiatsu surged, his spiritual pressure becoming heavier and the asauchi's blade was suddenly more solid, broader, as it sliced through the hollow. With the unfortunate soul purified to continue to the afterlife, the diminutive shinigami ran to the side of the bright-haired rookie. Concerned she ran a healing kido over his unconscious form. A moment later sitting back on her heels, Rukia sighed in relief, 'Just reiatsu exhaustion.'

"Nee-san?" The plus wandered to her side.

She smiled reassuringly at the child, "he's fine."

A grin in reply, "that's good. Onii-san was brave to face that monster."

Rukia laughed slightly, "I think it's more like 'reckless'."

* * *

Finding myself back in the weird slanted city, I scanned the gleaming glass for the old man.

"Ichigo," he appeared on a vertical flagpole, "When you learn my name you can begin to refine your skills."

I scowl, "then tell me your name already."

"You still don't know me?" The edge of his cloak ripples with a non-existent breeze, "I've told you. I am ********."

I scratch my cheek, muttering, "You are a strange guy, Uncle."

A long moment passed as he stared at me clearly unimpressed, "Why do you continue to seek my name?"

Frustrated I grumble, "Look jii-san, you're the one insisting I learn what your name is."

"I thought that perhaps you would know me better than anyone else," The scruffy old man calmly replies.

Before I can say anything in reply, I am thrust from the dream-city again.

* * *

"Ichigo?" someone is shaking me, I groan, "come on lazy, get up."

I crack open one eye, a face swims into focus, "Rukia?"

She frowns, "geez, I didn't realize you needed a nap Oldtimer."

"Shut it," I grouch, gingerly sitting upright, "Where's the hollow?"

A dark brow raises, "you managed to beat it."

I slowly stood on wobbly legs, "that's good then. Let's head home."

"Baka," she reprimands, "You need to perform a konso for this boy here."

"Konso?" I think about it, coming to a realization after a moment, "I don't know how to do that."

"Yes, I know that," Her eyes roll in exasperation, "Therefore I will _attempt_ to teach you."

"Shut up!" I reply to her mocking tone.

Rukia abruptly grabs my hand, "pay attention. A zanpakto's blade will cut a hollow mask," she turns my hand presenting the asauchi's hilt, "however, the hilt will guide the soul toward Soul society," a warmth seeps from her palm to my hand, a faint light glows on the base of the hilt, "with konso, shinigami permit passage to the afterlife," She releases me then gestures impatiently, "Now you do it."

Imagining the pale characters I had seen, 'LifeDeath,' soon a blue-ish gleam reappeared.

"That's it. I've already explained Heaven so just release his spirit with the seal," puzzled I shoot a glance at Rukia who taps her forehead.

Hesitantly I press the asauchi's handle against the soul's brow, withdrawing a moment later revealed the shining kanji had transferred upon contact.

"Thanks, nee-san, onii-san," his voice faded as the light engulfed his figure. A midnight black swallowtail butterfly and a ball of bright energy soared into the starry sky.

"Not too bad for a beginner," Rukia nods, "ready to head back?"

"Yeah," I reply and we start for home, "Is there anything else I should know about this whole 'shinigami' business?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Rukia arrogantly continues, "since I am your teacher, you must address me as Kuchiki-sensei!"

"What?! No way!"

And the duo fell into bickering banter. Eventually forgetting the reason for the argument but too stubborn to admit defeat, their 'conversation' degraded to flinging insults all the way to the temporarily shared house. Banging through the door, Rukia ran smack into an unexpected obstacle. Orange caught her gaze, 'how did Ichigo...' reassessing the wavy length, the wide innocent eyes, the gently confused frown, '...oh it's...'

"Orihime?" was the query from the spiky-haired man, "what are you doing here?"

"Hello Miss...? Can I help you? Are you lost or something?"

Two gazes connected, violet against brown, the sentiment shared with clarity, '...oh crap...'

* * *

AN: I believe the seal of konso reads 'LifeDeath' but if I am incorrect, please inform me. Some bits and pieces from both manga and anime incorporated in this chapter. I maintain that I do not claim to own any recognized material. All hail Kubo-sama!


	5. In the Wake of Unexpected News

Disclaimer: In which I still don't own or claim ownership of anything related to Bleach.

* * *

_Recap:_

_Banging through the door, Rukia ran smack into an unexpected obstacle. Orange caught her gaze, 'how did Ichigo...' reassessing the wavy length, the wide innocent eyes, the gently confused frown, '...oh it's...'_

_"Orihime?" was the query from the spiky-haired man, "what are you doing here?"_

_"Hello Miss...? Can I help you? Are you lost or something?"_

_Two gazes connected, violet against brown, the sentiment shared with clarity, '...oh crap...'_

* * *

I was astonished when Rukia went from confusion/panic to shimmering innocence, she curtsied and with sugary-flowery-language flowing launched into the most horrifying speech ever.

"So Sorry To Have Entered Unannounced," ghost-girl simpered, "My Uncle Gave Me This Address And Told Me To Inform The Family Of Kurosaki Ichigo Of His Condition."

Worry now creasing her brow, Orihime asks, "his condition?"

Rukia continued in that horrible old-fashioned dialect, "Yes, Unfortunately Kurosaki-san Has Passed From This World."

A stifled gasp from my granddaughter, "My grandpa died?"

The shinigami clasps the other woman's trembling hands, "I Am So Sorry For Your Loss. Please Take A Moment."

Orihime sniffles, "thank you for your consideration. This is so sudden," She sits on the living room sofa.

Rukia assumes a perch at the grieving girl's side, "This News Would Be Rather Unexpected."

"Yes, I just saw him yesterday," Orihime's voice wobbles with tears.

"Oi, knock it off Rukia," I mutter, "even you're not this heartless."

Sharp violet eyes pierce me in silent reprimand even as she pats a back soothingly, "Perhaps You Should Get In Touch With Your Other Family Members? It's Better In Times Such As These To Be With Those You Love."

"Yes, of course. I'll call my brother right away," Orihime heads into the kitchen for the phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask angrily.

Rukia frowns at me, whispering, "It's not my fault that no one has contacted your relatives."

I fold my arms, displeased, "still for that to be the first thing you go with."

"Ichigo, a shinigami's duty is to ease the transition between this world and the afterlife," her tone is suddenly uneasy, "I am unused to comforting the living.'

'She is just as uncomfortable with this situation as I am,' I reluctantly nod and her expression relaxes.

Orihime returns, "How rude of me, I never did get your name."

"I Am Kuchiki Rukia," ghost-girl stands, "And I Apologize This Meeting Was Under Such Unfortunate Circumstances."

Hands wave in reassurance, "No need for apologies, Kuchiki-san. I am Inoue Orihime. Please don't think that I'm not grateful but it's just like you said, these are circumstances that are less than ideal," a weak smile, "but if you wouldn't mind...would you stay until my brother shows up?"

The shinigami's smile is shimmering and somehow still comforting, "I'd Be Honored."

* * *

At Urahara Shoten:

_"Imagine the surveillance that will result when Kurosaki's spiritual force is detected."_

_Comprehension begins to dawn._

_"Seireitei will soon investigate the unidentified reiatsu and discover that Kuchiki is using a gigai crafted by a wanted fugitive."_

_Urahara suddenly blanches, "...oh crap!"_

Golden eyes gleam, "And you do realize who will be sent to retrieve the wayward noble."

"But the senkaimon..."

The logical explanation cut through his half-hearted utterance, "It would fall to the head of the Kuchiki clan to restore the noble house's pride. Conveniently he is also a Captain of the Seireitei," fangs flash in a Cheshire grin, "...Can't you just imagine the look on Byaka-Bo's face if I reveal myself after all this time?"

* * *

Kurosaki residence:

Waiting for my grandson to arrive was awkward. I couldn't contribute to the women's conversation, couldn't reassure my bright-haired granddaughter. Frustration mounting, I sulked in a corner as time dragged by.

"Orihime?" Finally a familiar voice entered the scene, my gentle-faced grandson arriving to comfort his sister.

"I'm here, Onii-san," smile wobbling Orihime stood to greet her sibling, "thank you for coming so soon."

Older than the girl by several years, Sora had a steady established position in some company. His suit jacket and tie immaculate, "Of course," a hug was shared, I was startled when his dark eyes connected to mine, "I was already nearby so it didn't take long."

"Grandpa is..." a fresh bout of sobs from the younger.

"I know," he murmured reassuringly, "but don't worry, you can leave the details to me."

Rukia pasted on a smile and stood to leave, "I Wish You Both the Best. Again I Am Sorry For The Intrusion."

Sora shot her a suspicious glance, Orihime's teary eyes land on the departing figure, "Wait, Kuchiki-san!"

Ghost-girl politely turns back, "Yes, Inoue-chan?"

A timid voice, "well, this might seem strange, you probably didn't know my grandfather..." Orihime avoids her brother's disapproving look, "but would you consider joining us at his wake?"

"Ah, You Are Too Kind, Inoue-chan..."

"I only asked because I feel like you are somehow connected to my grandfather," her grey eyes shimmered pleadingly, "I thought was was weird because the house was empty. But then you showed up and it was like he had returned. So please won't you come?"

"Inoue-chan," Rukia smiles compassionately, "when you put it that way, I must humbly accept your invitation."

"You know how creepy it's going to be," I mutter, shuddering, "going to your own wake?"

* * *

_Derelict Candy_ Shop:

"Perhaps that's not the best idea, Yoruichi," Urahara chuckled uncomfortably. _  
_

A sleek cat stretches nonchalantly, "Well I don't see you coming up with anything."

"It's only two weeks," the shop keeper offered weakly.

A sharp hiss in reprimand, "did you already forget about Kurosaki? What will be the outcome that heritage?"

Urahara gazes into the distant sky, the reminder of failure blazing, "...it seems that man has achieved his impossible goal."

* * *

AN: Yay! It's Big-Brother-Sora! Oh and he is not a Hollow or even remotely ghost-like. Yet another change...T-T...I am trying not to go to left field too much... This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry about that... Anywho, Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favs and/or followers. MantaRae


End file.
